The Girl He Forgot
by actress19
Summary: During the the Triwizard Tournament Harry met and fell in love with an American girl from buexbatons. However, when she transfers to Hogwarts she discovers Harry and the others have no memory of ever meeting her. What's going on! No Flames. AUish HarryxOc
1. The Quidditch Cup Fiasco

**Hi this is my first HP story and I hope you like it. I've been waiting to write this for a long time and i hope it comes out as great as it sounded in my head. this fice starts out in Harry's 4th year and skips ove rinto his 6th. i took a lot of the ending scene from book 4 and paraphrased it in a way. Anyways here it is and this is 925 wors so yeah took me 3 days to write it all out so please review.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I do own and characters you don't recognise cause they are owned by me cause i created them. So yeah don't steal the originals. _

**Ch. 1: A New Face and the Quidditch Cup**

Harry held onto the portkey with all his might. He'd decided that he rather didn't like this mode of travel. He hated it more than floo powder actually. He was relieved when they finally landed at the Quidditch world cup camping grounds. Arthur and Amos lead everyone to a small tent which was large and roomy on the inside. Harry sat on a comfy couch while he waited for everyone to get settled and unpacked. Harry was so glad to get out of being with the Dursley's early. He couldn't wait for the World Cup to start and he especially couldn't wait to get back to his real home Hogwarts.

* * *

They later went to the cup where they saw one heck of a game. It was the Bulgarians vs. the Irish and Harry had also discovered Veelas, the magical creatures and raised the testosterone levels in men. The Irish won the game but Viktor Krum, the Bulgarians' seeker, was the one to catch the snitch. When they got back Harry decided to steal away from the celebration going on inside the tent. He wanted to walk around a bit. Not far off he saw a large group of Irish fans celebrating. They were dancing to Celtic music. He saw one guy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes swinging around a girl of about 14. Her long brown hair under her green and white beanie was in a million tangles making Harry think she didn't know what a brush was let alone own one. Harry noticed her faded, ragged, baggy and torn clothes. She was obviously very poor probably poorer than the Weasley's by the looks of her attire. She was, however, a great dancer and Harry enjoyed watching her twirl. The song ended and the girl bowed to her partner. She turned to face Harry and smiled slightly. 

"Would you like to dance?" the girl asked politely walking over to Harry.

"I don't know how" Harry admitted.

"That's ok Aaron will teach you. Hey Aar!" The boy with the dark curly hair came over.

"No really I can just watch" Harry insisted not wanting to make a fool of himself.

"It's not a difficult dance. Come on. Dance with me" she said holding out her hand. Harry took it and she led him to his spot. Aaron taught Harry the moves and the song started up. The men bowed and the women curtsied. They started circling each other and Harry decided to get to know the girl.

"So um are you Irish" he asked. The girl looked at him oddly.

"Do I sound Irish?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um no. So American than I guess" Harry said taking note of her accent or technically lack of one.

She nodded, "Born and raised in Los Angeles"

"And Aaron is?"

"He's a family friend. His dad is the reason I'm here. They bought tickets but had an extra so they invited me. They know I love quidditch and just about any other sport" She took Harry's hand and he spun her. The song ended and the girl curtsied. "Thanks for the dance. You did great"

Harry smiled and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Ron. "Come on mate dinner is ready"

Harry nodded, "nice meeting you" he waved goodbye to the girl and went with Ron back to the tent.

* * *

As they ate they heard people screaming. They ran outside the tent to see everything in chaos. Spells were flying and people in hoods were firing the spells. 

"Everyone get to the forest and stay together!" Arthur shouted. They did as he ordered. When they got there the hysteria died down. They were all alone and it was quiet until the group heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Harry shouted reaching for his wand but finding it missing. He must have dropped it during the craziness. The footsteps got closer. "I said who's there!" Harry shouted again. The new party member did not answer. Suddenly the gang heard him utter one spell word. They knew it was a male because of the deep hoarse voice. They saw a green light and looked into the sky to see the mark of a skull with a snake in its mouth.

"We need to get out of here" Hermione said, "that's you-know-who's mark." They didn't have a chance though because they were forced to duck when several stunning spells were fired at them.

"Stop that's my son!" Arthur shouted. The spells stopped.

"Which one of you cast it?" one of the aurors asked, "who cast the dark mark!"

"None of us" Harry said, "the person who cast it was over there somewhere. We all heard it"

A few aurors went over to where Harry had pointed and came back with an unconscious house elf hold Harry's wand. It was Winky the house elf Harry had met earlier that day at the game. Winky was brought to consciousness and was questioned about why she was in possession of the wand. A quick spell showed the wand Winky possessed cast the dark mark spell. Barty Crouch, Winky's master, was livid. He decided Winky would receive clothes meaning she'd no longer belong to him. Winky was very upset considering she was a very subservient elf who didn't want freedom. "But it couldn't have been Winky!" Hermione shouted, "The voice we heard was deep." But none of the aurors listened and Crouch took Winky away.

"Come on guys" Arthur said, "We're going home"

Everyone nodded and started to head for the portkey.

**Author's note: Ok well there it is. I know I didn't give you the girl's name but you'll find out who she is soon. I'll probably put the details about her in chapter two since i have nothing much else to fill it with. anyways please review and tell me what you think. puppy dog face**


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

**Author's Note: Hey Guys sorry it took so long to update. I've just been overloaded with work and by the time friday coems i'm so exahausted I don't have the will power to write. I forced myself yesterday but i was so tired I just couldn't finish. So I finished it today caus ei really wann update for you guys. Plus I can't move on to my next HP fics My Angel and Hell's Angels till I finish this one. Hopefully i'll be able to relax more now that I've been accepted to my first chocie college Muhlenburg but I don't know. I mean I have this looming senoir essay wich i must wirte in order to graduate. Scary huh? and then their's pre-calc which I didn't even have to take but did so because muhlenburg likes to see that you took all 5 main academics (math, english, social studies, science, and foreign language). anyways disregaurd my rant and enjoy the next chaper. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or it's characters. I only own any originals you may see.**

**Chapter 2: The Triwizard Tournament **

For the next few nights, Harry had continued to have the same dream. It was of an old man who walked into a house and overheard Voldemort speaking with Wormtail. Then the old man was discovered eavesdropping and a green light was sent at the man. That was always the part where Harry woke up with his scar hurting. Then he'd think about that girl he'd met at the World Quidditch Cup. He sure hoped she and her family had gotten out ok. He knew there had been quite a few casualties at the Cup but he hadn't heard anything about an American girl with tangled brown hair so he assumed she was alright.

* * *

September first came sooner than Harry thought. Of course he wasn't complaining. He was eager to get back to one of the only places that he'd ever felt at home. Plus, he was eager to get back to Quidditch and fly again on his Firebolt. Harry was helping Ron pack his things seeing as Ron had yet again waited until last the minute. Hermione walked in, "Come on already we're going to be late" She snapped tapping her foot impatiently, "honestly, this is why Molly told you to pack last night" 

"You know I'll be able to pack faster if you don't distract me!" Ron snapped back. Hermione glared at him and stormed out of the room.

* * *

The trio luckily reached the train on time (a fact that Ron took liberty to point out to Hermione). They found an empty compartment near the middle of the train and sat down. Hermione pulled out the Prophet and Harry leaned his head against the window. "They've identified a few of the victims from the cup." Hermione announced, "There was a Mr. and Mrs. Shanks from Ireland and a ministry worker named Jake Shveziv. Harry nodded and went back to gazing out the window. 

"So who do you think we heard cast the dark mark spell?" Ron asked.

"I Don't know" Harry replied, "but we definitely know it was an adult male by the sound of the voice"

"Yeah" Hermione agreed, "I just hope Winky is ok. She didn't deserve to be punished for something she didn't do"

Both Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the opening feast Dumbledore announced that there would be no quidditch this year. He promised to explain why later. Then, one week into the school year Dumbledore finally announced that Hogwarts would play host to the Triwizard Tournament. Two other schools would be coming to compete. "First from France we have the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy and their headmistress, Madame Maxine." Dumbledore announced before the doors opened revealing a very tall woman leading numerous girls dressed in blue uniform dresses and hats. They walked with such elegance and poise to the airy background music behind them. Suddenly, the background music changed to Habanera from Carmen and a girl with tangled, matted brown hair broke through the crowd wearing a Spanish tango outfit. She moved to the music as if she were a flamenco dancer. The other girls sighed and shook their heads as if they were use to this sort of thing. Then the girl walked up to George and held out her hand which he happily accepted. The two tangoed around the room until Madame Maxine had had enough and stomped over to the two. "Callie Anderson just what do you think you are doing!" she screeched. 

"I don't think I'm doing anything Madame. I know I'm doing the tango" Callie smirked and continued to dance.

"Well could you stop?" Madame Maxine snapped obviously annoyed.

"I could" Callie said as George dipped her.

Madame Maxine sighed, "Would you?"

"Nope" Callie smirked.

"Fine then Anderson" Madame Maxine sighed, "Then if you won't stop then you can spend every single day of our trip in all day detentions"

Callie finally stopped and snapped her fingers changing her clothes back to the Beauxbatons dress. She held her hat in her hand. "Darn you. You always ruin my fun" She said playfully. She nodded to George as he returned to his seat

"I'm your headmistress it's my job. Now put on your At" She said giving Callie a stern look.

"No way it makes me look prissy!" Callie pouted.

"Anderson put on your At!" Maxine snapped.

"Fine" Callie sighed putting on her hat and muttering something under her breath in Yiddish.

Madame Maxine glared at her and turned to Dumbledore. "I am happy zat you Ave invited us to your wonderful school. All of us at Beauxbatons are proud to compete among you students…" She ranted not noticing that as she was giving her speech Callie was mimicking her facially and making her hand a talking packman. Some of the girls sniggered and Maxine turned around but Callie and stopping mimicking and was standing innocently there. "Anderson are you mimicking me behind my back?"

"No Madame" Callie said sweetly and innocently.

Madame Maxine was clearly not convinced and turned to Harry. "You seem like an honest young man. Tell me was she mimicking me behind my back"

"No Madame" Harry said covering for the girl.

Madame Maxine sighed and turned back to Dumbledore and finished her speech. Callie turned to Harry and mouthed "thank you" to him.

He smiled at her and nodded to her as if to say, "no problem"

Finally, the Beauxbatons girls moved of to the side and sat at a table prepared for them while Madame Maxine joined the Hogwarts teachers.

"And now" Dumbledore announced, "let me introduce from Bulgaria the proud sons of Durmstrang and their highmaster Lord Karkaroff. A crowd of boy walked in. They were very intimidating and tough looking. Their headmaster followed them and so did two other boys one of which made Ron gasp in surprise.

"It's him. It's Viktor Krum. I didn't know he was still in school." He whispered.

Karkaroff gave a short "it's great to be here speech" before he and the other Durmstrang boys sat down. Then Barty Crouch too the podium.

"Now because of the danger faced in this tournament, we are raising the age requirement to 17 years or older" Crouch stated receiving groans and protests from the students. Crouch waited until they stopped before continuing. "Now if you are within that requirement and wish to sign up you may do so by placing your name on a slip of paper in the goblet of fire which will be in the great hall from tomorrow until Friday. "

"And I will place an age circle around the goblet so that only those fitting the age requirement will be able to put in their names" Dumbledore added. "Now then let's eat"

* * *

The next day several of age students put their names in the goblet. One of the first was Cedric Diggory. Then Fred and George walked in. "If everyone could look over her we'd like you to see how we will get past this whole age requirement" Fred announced. 

"We've taken an aging potion that will full the age ring" George added proudly. Everyone looked over wondering if it would work. The twins walked past the circle only to be shot back out with long white beards. "You idiot you said it would work" George shout lunging at Fred.

"Hey I wasn't the one who made the potion. Maybe you screwed it up" Fred shouted out wrestling his twin. The two continued to wrestle and everyone broke out into laughter. All commotion stopped however when Krum walked in and placed his name in the goblet.

* * *

Soon Friday came and it was time to announce the chosen Champions. Everyone sat looking at the goblet. It glowed red and shot out a piece of paper. "Our Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour. The blond half-veela stood up and walked to Dumbledore and shook his hand before going behind a curtain to the champions room. The goblet glowed again and shot out a second piece of paper. "Our Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum" 

Krum smiled as his peers cheered and he got up, shook Dumbledore's hand and joined Fleur in the champions room. The goblet glowed red for a third time shooting out the last slip of paper. "And our Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory"

Cedric smiled and followed the actions of the other two champions. "Well now we have our three champions. But only one will win the title of Triwizard Champion and the glory that comes with it. I should that you all support your champions of your school by cheering them on…"

Callie sighed hoping that Dumbledore would be finished his speech soon. She was really tired and hadn't gotten much sleep last night cause of another nightmare about Adam. Suddenly, she saw that behind Dumbledore the goblet of fire was starting to glow red again. She stood up looking at it in surprise. Everyone else noticed this and turned in the direction she was looking. They started whispering to each other and Dumbledore turned behind him to see what everyone was whispering about. He looked just in time to see the goblet spew out another slip of paper. He read it and turned to the students, "Harry Potter!"

**A/N: so the girl's name is Callie Anderson. There's a little insight into who she is and what she's like. I hope as the story goes along she'll seem less mary-sueish. I've already gotten one comment about her being that way which was unfair because it was only the first chapter and you barely got to know who she is as a person. anyways. Next chapter harry and callie meet again and form a friendship. Plus we meet The Jezebels. Hopefully I'll update sooner. **


	3. Meeting Callie

**A/N: Hey guys I was feeling determined so i did another chapter for you. I hope you like it. You get to know a little more about Callie. Callie and harry meet face to face again and introducing the Jezebels. I'm really happy because i got an a on both my spanish quiz and Anatomy and phisiology lab test. Now I just gotta do as well as I do there in Pre-calc. By the way. I really want this fic to have a trailer to it on you tube like other writers do. Only problem is I don't have the right technology to do so myself. So to all my readers is there anyone who is good at making music vids? I obviously don't want a slide show. So if you are interested let me know and link me to a sample of your work and I'll make a decision. Then i'll tell you want i'd like in it. If I like the trailer then i'll email you an exclusive sneak preview of my next fic My Angel. Plus If you want I'll have you stay on as my official trailer make for my next few fics. So please let me know if you are interested or if you know someone who might be interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hp characters. JK does. I own Callie and the Jezebels and any characters not in the books or any other sources I didn't create**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Callie**

Harry felt as if he wasn't in control of his body as he stood up and walked over towards Dumbledore. He looked around at the shocked and somewhat hatred filled faces around him. As he passed close by to the Beauxbatons table he saw that Callie looked at him differently than anyone else. He saw concern and worry in her eyes. She looked as if she sensed something wrong about the whole incident. Harry finally reached Dumbledore who lead him to the champions.

* * *

Callie felt cold and nauseous. She didn't understand how Harry's name had gotten into the goblet. He couldn't have put it in there himself and no teacher or student that could put a name in would do so if Harry asked them. She barely registered the whispers around her until she heard someone across from her say, "this isn't fair he's not even eligible to enter"

"He'll probably be disqualified" Callie said shakily and turned to the girl to her right, "Right Collette? I mean you know more about this tournament than any of us here. Your brother was in it. They'll disqualify you if you aren't eligible?"

"I don't know" Collette said, "I mean something such as this has never been an issue before. My brother did tell me that when your name is put in the hat you've signed a contract that you will compete if chosen."

Callie nodded and sighed. Collette was one of the only friends Callie had at Beauxbatons. No one there liked Callie or would really talk to her. Or if they did talk to her it was to make fun of her. "I guess we'll just have to see. I'm not feeling well I think I'll head back to the dorms" she got up and walked back to the dorms Hogwarts had set aside for Beauxbatons.

* * *

Callie sat in the dorm common room and began to tune her guitar. It had gotten way out of sync during the trip to Hogwarts and it would take a while before it would be back in tune. As Callie tuned she paid no attention to the dorm door opening and people walking in. At least, she didn't pay attention until she heard someone say, "Well if it isn't the freak who blacks out. Why'd you leave the hall early Anderson? We're you going to faint again but didn't want to do it in front of everyone?"

Callie looked up to see Annette and the rest of the Jezebels aka the French Plastics. "No I was feeling tired and I wanted to come up here and relax. Is that a crime?" Callie said glaring at the Jezebels leader with amber eyes.

"It is when you're a black out freak. Oh no I feel dizzy. Everything is going black" Annette gasped mockingly and fell back as if she'd fainted into the arms of two laughing Jezebels. Annette open her eyes and smirked. "See Anderson you're a major freak. F-R-E-A-K!"

"Oh look it's learned to spell" Callie said sarcastically grabbing her guitar and head to the dorm she and Collette shared.

"Hardy har har" Annette spat, "It's ashamed you left. Dumbledore announced that Harry will be a contender in the tournament. How unfair is that!"

"What!" Callie shouted spinning around, "he can't compete he's only fourteen!"

"Well he is competing" Annette sighed, "The decision is made and there's nothing a freak like you could do to change that"

"Call me freak one more time" Callie dared Anette.

"Fine" the Jezebel smirked, "Freak, freak, freak freak freak!

Callie clenched her fist but then she closed her eyes lightly and smirked before opening her eyes and letting out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Annette asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" Callie smirked. "I'll be back later I got to go talk to someone" She put her guitar down on the couch and walked out the door.

"Hey come back her…oof!" Annette shouted before she fell over. She sat up and squealed. "Oh I broke nail!"

* * *

Callie finally reached the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She knew she must need a password and she closed her eyes saying the first word that came to her mind. "Jellyslugs" she spoke and the gargoyle moved aside revealing spiral stairs. Callie stepped onto the stairs and they sound around taking her to the top. She got off the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice from inside called.

Callie pushed open the door and walked into to see Dumbledore at his desk writing on some parchment. Callie sighed and sat down. "Urm Professor, my name is Callie Anderson and I attend Beauxbatons academy and um well I…I think that you should take Harry out of the tournament."

"Oh?" Dumbledore said looking up and raising an eyebrow.

Callie nodded, "Sir I get a bad feeling about this whole situation. My instincts tell me that something bad could happen if Harry if he competes and my instincts have never been wrong. Please I'm not making this up because I want my school to win. I hate my school actually but that's not the point. The point is that I'm worried about Harry's safety. Please don't make him compete."

"I'm sorry Miss Anderson but the goblet holds a binding contract. Harry must compete for he was chosen. The decision has been made and that's final. I promise we will take precautions to make sure Harry will be safe…"

"That's not good enough!" Callie yelled slamming her fist down on the desk. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I just would feel much better if Harry weren't in the tournament"

"I understand Miss Anderson," Dumbledore soothed, "but there is nothing I can do to change the situation"

"But you're Albus Dumbledore" Callie said softly, "you defeated Gilert Grindlewald but you can't take one boy out a stupid tournament?"

"I'm sorry" Dumbledore said again.

Callie just nodded and stood up. She headed for the door but Dumbledore called for her to stop.

"Hold on Miss Anderson" Dumbledore said before snapping his fingers. A little house elf apparated into to room. "Dobby please escort Miss Anderson back to the Beauxbatons dorms. Here take this note with you also. We don't want her getting a detention for being caught in the halls after curfew. If anyone stops you show them this note so she would receive a detention.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir. Right away sir Come along miss" Dobby squeaked.

Callie nodded and followed Dobby. They made it back to the dorm without running into any teachers and Callie thanked Dobby giving him a kiss on his head before entering the common room.

* * *

The next day Harry was discouraged by the site of the "Support Cedric, Potter Stinks" buttons almost everyone was wearing. "Hey look it's the jerk that put his name in the goblet even though he wasn't allowed to join." Harry heard as he turned to see Malfoy and his goons proudly wearing their buttons, "Like the buttons Potter? Made them myself and I thought I'd be generous and let everyone have one."

"You think I'll let your stupid buttons phase me Malfoy" Harry growled.

"Excuse me" a female voice said behind him. Both boys turned to see Callie standing there with her hands in akimbo. "you toe head shouldn't you be supporting your schoolmate instead of badgering him"

"Potter? You're kidding? He doesn't deserve our support" Malfoy smirked.

"I see" Callie said taking off her shoulder bag and handed it to Harry. "Would you hold this for me?"

Harry nodded and took the bag.

"Thank you Callie said turning back to Malfoy before kicking him in the groin and then kicking him once after every work she said. "I…really…hate…arrogant…shmucks…like…you" Then she ripped the button off his robes and stuck the pin in Draco's butt making him run away screaming like a girl. Crabbe and Goyle went to follow him. "ah ah ah ah" Callie said making a gesture to pull off their buttons. They did so and ran after Draco. "Anyone else wanna test my temper?" Callie said to the crowd of button wearing students who formed around the area. They all shook there heads not wanting to be next. "Good" Callie said, "now take off those buttons and get outta my sight" They obeyed and walked away with one last forward torso thrust from Callie.

"Um here's you bag back" Harry said quietly handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"No thank you" Harry said, "You really told it to Malfoy. I mean that was brilliant."

"Yeah well he deserved it" Callie said, "Nice to know the tricks I learned growing up in Watts are still useful"

Harry had heard his aunt talk about Watts. She said it was a bad place that only the poor and criminally insane resided in. He was sure Callie was the former. "You're the girl I danced with at the World Cup aren't you?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that" Callie smiled. "yes I am. Callie Anderson or Chaviva Rivka when I'm being yelled at. It's my Jewish name." She held out her and but noticed Harry wasn't introducing himself. "Um and you are?"

"Don't you already know?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah but it's not showing proper decorum to just assume someone knows you. Geez I sound like my aunt. Anyways, you must always introduce yourself. What if you meet someone from some country where wizards have never heard of you? I hear Cuba's way ill-informed. So, you must always introduce yourself when meeting someone"

Harry smiled, "Alright, I'm Harry Potter" meeting her hand

"Much better" Callie smiled shaking his hand.

Harry smiled inwardly and outwardly. He could tell already that he'd like Callie.

* * *

_She was running. She had to find him and save him. She stopped in front of the café where he was going to set up his gig. She saw a death eater standing in front of him and then yelling out a spell sending a green light at him. She screamed at he was hit falling to the ground. He was dead and she had failed to save him. The deatheater looked at her and she saw his face. He smirked and flicked his tongue at her._

Callie woke up from the same nightmare she'd had every night for weeks. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't she save him? Who would want to kill Adam and why?

**A/N: Well there you have it. Callie grew up it Watts and she's Jewish. Plus she has insticts that are never wrong hmmm. And wh is this Adam she has nightmares about. That piece of info won't be revealed for a while. But you can take a guess. Please review. I get so many people who favorite me or my story or get author and story alerts for this fic but i really want more reveiws. I need to know what my fans like about the story. and remeber to let me know if you have any interest in making a trailer for the fic. I'd really like to get the fic more publicized.**


	4. Callie's Past

**Happy New Year guys! I decided to be a good writer and get in an update. I still haven't got as many reviews as I would like so please send in reviews. Also I'm still looking for a trailer maker. So please reply if you are interested. Here's the next chaper. We get to know more about Callie and meet a member of her family. So enjoy guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I just own the original character I created for the story. Man I'm getting tired of writting this. **

**Chapter 4: Callie's Past**

Callie sat in the courtyard strumming Yentel, her acoustic guitar, or well it was hers now that Adam died. She had to admit that wasn't the way she wanted to inherit it but she was happy to have it. So long as she played it, as corny as it sounded, a part of him would always be with her. She had decided to play Wonderwall by the muggle band Oasis. It was their song, hers and Adam's. He would always play it for her and now she realized just how much she missed the sound of Adam's voice, especially when he sung Wonderwall. She was brought out of her thoughts by footsteps behind her and she stopped playing.

"Don't stop because of me" rang the familiar male voice.

Callie turned around and smiled at Harry. "No it's okay I have plenty of chances to play it. So I heard you had an interview with Rita Skeeter today. How'd it go?"

"She's um…very eccentric. Okay she's weirdly enthusiastic and has that persuasive in your face reporter personality.

Callie chuckled. "I see. Well then I'm interested to see what this article says then. So, Mr. Potter why don't you tell me what you're really like. I mean you can't trust what the papers and fan girl cousin say"

"Fan girl cousin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah my cousin Sharon is like obsessed with you. She has a wall full of pictures she sketched of you that she calls the Wall of Harry. Oh and this one time she apparently snuck up behind you one time and cut off a piece of your hair and she stroked it every night before she goes to bed. Sorry man but she's infatuated with you. She thinks you're like a bad boy or something so that's why."

"I see" Harry sighed, "You know I told Ron that one time I felt someone cut off a piece of my hair. Now I gotta tell him…" He remembered that he and Ron were fighting and Harry couldn't tell Ron what Callie had said.

"Something wrong?" Callie asked.

"No…well yes me and my best friend Ron Weasley aren't speaking to each other. He's mad because he thinks I entered the tournament and didn't tell him how to get your name in if you are underage. Hermione says he's tired of being in my shadow" Harry sighed.

"I guess I understand that. I don't necessarily agree with Ron's actions but I understand them. If he's truly your best friend Harry he'll come around." Callie assured, "But you still have to give me the real inside story on Harry Potter"

"How about you give me the inside story on Callie Anderson" Harry smirked lightly shoving her, "What as your life been like living in Watts?"

"You don't wanna hear my 'I'm so poor' sob story" Callie replied.

"No come on. It's about time someone other than me complained about their life" Harry chuckled.

**(A/N: Warning huge m****onologue** **coming)**

"fine you asked for it" Callie took a deep breath and began. 'Well my mother died giving birth to me and my father was laid off before I was born. We couldn't afford to live in the wizarding world of America so we live in the muggle world in Watts. We rented a 4 room apartment and two of those four were bedrooms, one was a kitchen, and the other was the den. We had not TV and very few appliances. I generally bought clothes from dollar stores or thrift stores. I tried once to get some clothes from a Roman Catholic Church that collected clothes for charity. The priest wouldn't give me them cause I'm apparently going to hell for being Jewish. So that night I snuck in the church and stole some clothes. I was desperate and I was going to hell anyways right? My dad worked two muggle jobs just so we could pay rent. My grandmother helped out a little around the house. She worked as a tailor at the cleaners. My brother and I both had jobs as well. When I was five I started going to muggle middle class neighborhoods and I'd sell lemonade and cookies in the summer and hot chocolate in the winter.

When I was nine I got a job working in a burger joint making less than minimum wage scrubbing the floors and cleaning the dishes. My brother worked there during the summer when he wasn't in school and then he worked there full time after he graduated. He got a bit more than minimum wage but not much. My dad by that time, when I was nine I mean, had gotten a job as an accountant at the American Ministry of Magic. The wizard money he earned there went to pay of the debts he owed my aunt. She paid for my brother's tuition at Pacific School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she paid for my tuition there. She's actually paying for my tuition at Beauxbatons now. Anyways, he owed her lots of money and her being the stingy woman she is charged him interest. Any muggle money we all earned at our jobs went to buying necessities. My grandmother died when I was ten. She died of natural causes which must have been a blessing seeing as she was a Holocaust survivor. She survived because of her singing ability. One day she had nothing left to sing so girl she met her age wrote song for my grandmother to sing so the songs would never run out. My grandmother returned the favor by telling one of the guard not to send her friend to the gas chambers and since the guard favored my grandmother he let her friend live and wouldn't let the other guards kill her either. They both survived and my brother and the friend's grandson Joey became good friends. But I digress.

So my grandmother died and I was really upset cause she and I were extremely close. I mean the woman trained me to sing and taught me to cook. When I was eleven, my father got promoted to head treasurer by the minister. He thought we'd finally be able to live a good life and pay of our debts. However, the minister was a corrupt conman and was stealing from the treasury. My dad noticed the missing money and confronted the minister. The minister of course bolted with the money and everyone in the ministry got laid off including my dad. So we went back to the way things were before with all of use working small muggle jobs. Then after 'the incident some months back we moved to France and my brother's friends came with us. They're all in this band called Spellbound and they're like family to us. We're staying in a country house my rich aunt owns there. It's one of many homes she inherited after her rich second husband Charles Abernathy died. He also died of natural causes seeing as the guy was ninety. My Aunt enrolled me in Beauxbatons so I learn to become a classy young woman. I doubt it'll work cause I'm happy with who I am. My dad and I haven't had a decent conversation in months and I finally snapped at him the day before I left for Beauxbatons. Now we aren't speaking to each other at all."

'Um wow" Harry said, "that was rather…descriptive"

"Hey you wanted to know. Look it wasn't as bad as it sounds. I mean I had my family so I was happy and at home but now."

"Now?" Harry pressed

"Now cause of 'the incident' the place I called home is gone" Callie sighed.

"What's 'the incident'?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now. I mean I just met you and I'd rather tell you when I know you better" Callie replied.

"Oh sure" Harry nodded.

"Harry there you are" Hermione called running towards them. "Come on it's time for lunch"

"Okay thanks Hermione" Harry said getting up, "oh Hermione I'd like you to meet someone. Hermione this is Callie, Callie this is my other best friend her Hermione"

"You're the girl that Harry told me about who put Malfoy in his place. It's nice to meet you" Hermione said holding out a hand.

"Likewise" Callie replied shaking Hermione's hand. "Well I'd better go put this back and get to lunch. I'll see you in defense against the dark arts Harry. They have so few forth year Beauxbatons gals here so they put us in classes with Gryffindor and or Slytherin. Later"

"Bye" Harry said as he watched her run off.

* * *

Callie walked towards the Beauxbatons dorms when she heard someone call her. She turned to see her cousin and her friends which included Cho Chang. "what do you want Sharon?" 

"I just wanted to say hi to my cousin is that a crime?" Sharon asked.

"It is for you" Callie answered. "Look I gotta go. Sharon. Cho" She glared at Cho.

"Callie" Cho replied glaring right back. The two had a history.

Callie pivoted and continued towards the dorms.

* * *

Later, Callie just managed to make it to DADA but because she came in so close to the bell she had to sit in the back. Moody, the teacher, came into the room and started writing on the board. Callie had to admit the guy gave her a bad vibe but she didn't really know why. 

"Now" Moody said, "The ministry thinks it's a bad idea to teach you the unforgivables but I say that you need to be prepared and you need to know what coming at you. Miss Granger how many unforgivables are there?"

"Three, sir" She answered reluctantly.

"And they are so named because."

"Because they are unforgivable" Hermione answered again, "use of any one of these curses…"

"Will give you a one way ticket to Azkaban" Moody finished, "Anyone know any of the three?"

"My dad told me of one" Ron said, "the imperius curse"

Moody demonstrated it on a spider making it do things. Next he called on Neville to tell him another curse.

"The Cruciatus curse" Neville answered.

Moody demonstrated that curse on the spider as well. It made Neville flinch and close his eyes.

"STOP IT!" Hermione shouted, "Can't you see it's bothering him? STOP IT!"

Moody did stop and turned to Hermione, "can you name the last curse for us Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head so Moody turned to Callie. "Miss Anderson?"

"The killing curse" Callie answered not looking Moody.

He performed the curse on the spider killing it making Callie flinched and wince looking away from the spider. "No one has ever survived this curse except for one person. That person is Harry Potter"

* * *

Finally, class was over and Callie rushed out as quickly as possible. Neville was asked to stay behind. Ron left to walk to the next class alone but Hermione and Harry walked together towards their next class. 

"That was a horrible lesson" Hermione finally said, "Showing those curses to a bunch of fourth years. I mean poor Neville and Callie.

"Yeah it was weird how she flinch when Moody demonstrated the killing curse" Harry said.

"I know" Hermione agreed, "Maybe she's saw someone she cared about die cause of that curse"

"Well she did say that she moved from LA to France because of 'the incident'. Maybe that's what happened. She saw someone she cared about get killed" Harry suggested.

"I guess that's possible" Hermione said, "Maybe she and her family wanted a new start after the death"

"Yeah I guess so" Harry agreed, "Come on lets get to class. McGonagall won't be happy if we're late"

**So yeah there's a peak into Callie's past. Just so you guys know I'm not tryign to say she had a worse childhood than Harry cause she didn't. She just had to work hard is all. Like she said she didn't care where she lived or how rich or poor she was because she had her family who loved her and so long as she had them she felt at home but only now does she feel deprived because her family are weakening. Hope that makes sense. Anyways, I put up (am putting up) pics of some of the OC's you're reading about in my profile so you can get a visualization of the characters. Until next time. Shalom!**


	5. New Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been a while. I've just been having a lot to do for school lately and now midterms are starting. I was feeling inspired so i wrote this for you. But I still need a trailer maker and I WANT MORE THAN JUST ONE REVIEW PER UPDATE! Please :( Anyways there's some more insight into Callie and some feeling grow. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own HP or it's charries. I just own the OC's**

**Chapter 5: New Feelings**

Harry sat by the lake and looked out at it. He was worried about the first task. He had no clue what he was even supposed to do so how could he prepare for the task. Suddenly he heard voices behind him and he turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Callie. Hermione walked over to him.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Hagrid would like you to meet him tonight at eight" Hermione said.

"Ok well tell Ron..."

"I'm not an owl! Hermione interrupted and stormed off. Ron glared and Harry and followed her. Callie stayed behind and sighed before walking over to Harry.

"You know Ron could hear you I mean he was what? Three feet away?" she chuckled sarcastically.

"I don't need to hear smart aleck comments from you Callie. I've got the entire school to do that" Harry snapped.

"Look Potter, I'm one of the only people here that don't think you put your name in that goblet ok! I'm on your side and I've been busting my tukas trying to defend you but you obviously don't appreciate that" She pivoted and was about to walk away when she felt Harry grab her arm.

"I'm sorry Callie," Harry apologized, "I didn't mean what I said. You really believe me?"

"Of course" Callie said turning back around to face him, "I mean the fact is that there's no way you intentionally put your name in that goblet. It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah well there's nothing I can do about it now. What's done is done and so I'm going to be competing, whether I like it or not." Harry sighed.

"Well I'm routing for you" Callie said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Cal," Harry smiled placing his hand on hers. She pulled it away and took a step back, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You called me Cal" Callie replied.

"You don't like that name?" He asked.

"No it's not that I just. I haven't been called Cal in a while. But you can call me Cal if you want." She never thought about it before but Harry did remind her of Adam a little. They were both protective of the people they cared about and would risk their own lives to save them. They were also both very sweet and even their smiles were similar.

Harry smiled at her and lifted his hand to her face to put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed lightly hoping he didn't notice. She looked up into his gorgeous green eyes. They were definitely his best feature and she could lose herself in them all day.

"So does your cousin go with you to Beauxbatons?" Harry asked.

Callie sighed. That boy sure knew how to ruin a moment. "Nah she goes to Hogwarts. I'm sure you've seen her. She's the blond in all pink that hangs with Cho Chang."

"Your cousin and Cho are friends? Do you know Cho too?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately" Callie replied. "See I visit my aunt for a month every summer. I have since I was 6. So Cho was always over to play with Sharon. They always ganged up against me and forced me to dress up in a pink tutu and sing 'I'm a little teapot' at my aunt's yearly summer parties. That's why I hate the color pink and refuse to wear any pink at all. Anyways one day when I was nine I'd had enough and Cho was trying to force me to wear the tutu and sing the song and I didn't want to so I punched her. She had a shiner for weeks and we've been enemies ever since.

"Well I'm sure she's changed now. I mean she seems like a nice girl and she's really pretty" Harry said.

Callie didn't say anything. She felt a burning in the pit of her stomach yet at the same time her fingers felt ice cold. She felt like her animosity towards Cho had just increased. She realized she was jealous of Cho. Callie didn't like feeling jealous.

"Um how do you like attending Beauxbatons" Harry asked.

"I hate it actually" Callie answered, "They have this etiquette class we're required to take. It's more like a learn how to be a Stepford Wife class. I mean all we learned was how to be an obedient wife and good hostess. Then of course their's the Jezebels, this clique of girls who delight in aggravating the hell of me. It's like having 5 of my cousin around. I wish I could go to Hogwarts. I feel at home here if that sounds dumb"

"No it's not" Harry said, "This place is like home to me too"

"Yeah" Callie nodded and looked at her watch. "Well I'd better go or I'll be late to Stepford Wife class." She pivoted and walked towards the castle.

* * *

At eight o' clock Harry arrived at Hagrid's hut. He saw Madame Maxine there as well. "Ello Monsieur Potter. I 'ere you 'ave been 'anging around Miz Anderson quite a beet" she spoke. 

"Yes Madame" Harry confirmed.

"Ou are veree brave. Zat iz all I can say" she added just as Hagrid came out of the hut.

"Ah Harry you're her" hagrid smiled, "Well we best be going. Follow meh" He led them into the forest. Harry could hear roars in the distance and finally he saw what Hagrid had come to show him, dragons.

"The first task is dragons?" Harry asked.

"Yep" Hagrid answered, "well yuv seen enuf now. We best be heading back." On the way back they passed Kararoff.

"I guess he'll know about the dragons too" Harry whispered. Harry then realized Cedric was the only one who didn't know about the dragons. Maxine would tell Fleur and Karkaroff would tell Krum. It was only fair that Cedric was informed as well.

* * *

"Cedric" Harry called, "I need to talk to you" 

"Yes Harry" Cedric said stopping to talk to Harry.

"I wanted to tell you because the other champions all know and it's only fair you know too. The first task is dragons." Harry whispered.

"Really?" Cedric asked.

"Yes" Harry replied.

"Oh. Thanks Harry" Cedric said.

"No problem" Harry said, "Like I mentioned it's only fair"

"Mr. Potter may I speak with you" It was Moody.

Harry nodded and followed the professor into his office.

* * *

"What did you want to see me for professor" Harry asked. 

"You know about the first task. I just wanted to make sure you've got a strategy planned"

"Strategy sir?" Harry asked confused.

"Come on now boy you can't expect that just because you know what you're up against now you can run it and complete the task. Every one of those champions will have some sort of strategy." Moody shook his head sadly

"But sir how do I come up with one" Harry asked.

"Son all you have to do is find your strength and use it" Moody sighed, "I hear you're a good flier"

"Am I allowed to use a broom?" Harry asked.

"You are allowed to use a wand." Moody smirked, "Figure it out. You're dismissed"

* * *

Harry spent weeks perfecting the Summoning Charm with Hermione's help. Finally, the day of the first task arrived. Harry sat in the tent. His stomach was queasy. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to do this. Suddenly, he felt a hand on either shoulder. It was Fred and George. 

"Harry we just wanted…" Fred started.

"To give you some advice for today" George finished. "Advice number one don't screw it up"

"Advice number two, don't screw it up"

"And there's always my personal favorite" George added, "don't screw it up"

"Sheket b'vah kah sha (1) you two only making him more nervous" a voice said behind the twins. Callie pushed between them and smiled at Harry. She'd goten real close with the twins over the past few weeks and she liked hanging with them. "Now both of you skedaddle before I start ranting in Yiddish"

"Alright we're going we're going" Fred sighed and he and George left the tent.

"Sorry about those two but I mean well you know" Callie smiled.

"Yeah I do" Harry exhaled.

"Nervous?" Callie asked.

"Very" Harry replied.

"Don't be" Callie said, "You're a great wizard whether you think so or not. Plus you've been practicing that spell for weeks. I've seen you do it you'll be fine. Just believe in yourself. Mind over matter. Oh and one other thing trust your instincts Harry. Take it from personal experience your instincts are right about 98 percent of the time. They'll guide you if you listen to them" She walked toward the opening of the tent "Oh and Harry don't screw it up" she winked at him and headed out of the tent. Harry smiled. He felt much better now.

**A/N: Ok so callie is strarting to have a crush on Harry but he's still enamoured with Cho. Yeah I used a high level vocab word. I'm in AP English so it happens every so often. lol. anyways I'm gonna skip the 1st task mainly cause you all know what happens and I just don't feel like writing it. I'll proably just start the chapter during the "harry got the egg" celebration. anyways review review review. please I want feed back damn it! No flames though.**

(1) Sheket b'vah kah sha is hebrew and and can be roughly translated as "close you mouth"


	6. Celebration Frustrations

**AN: I know it's been a while guys but I've had major writers block and not much of a desire to write. But I'm over that at least for now and I hope to update a bit more often mostly cause I really wanna finish this story and move on to my next one. Still working on trying to get a trailer for this fic. Also I could use a beta. Any volunteers. Anyways enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Just the characters I made up. _

**Chapter 6: Celebration Frustrations**

It was the Gryffindor party of the year and where was Callie? Stuck at a boring tea celebration for Fleur. All Beauxbatons girls were required to go by Madame Maxine. Why? Because it was only logical that the students of Beauxbatons support their champion, and only their champion. Callie didn't get how going to a tea party would support Fleur, but she for once didn't feel like pushing Madame Maxine's buttons. Her nightmares had gotten slightly worse, meaning she was waking up screaming at least twice a night now.

"Cheer up Callie," Colette smiled, "At least Harry rocked the task today and now he's not getting harangued by his housemates anymore."

"That's just like some people though isn't it," Callie sighed, "they treat him coldly when they think he enters the tournament when they couldn't and now that he's doing well suddenly he's their best friend again? It ticks me off."

"Well it's not your place to decide on who Harry should be friends with." Colette pointed out.

"You're right," Callie nodded, "Pass me a chocolate chip scone will ya?"

* * *

"There's going to be a Yule Ball," Annette squealed. "Do you know what this means?"

"You get to dress like a total hooch and no one can say anything about it?" Callie asked having overheard them as she walked up.

"Funny Callie. Very Funny," Annette spat.

"Thanks I do try," Callie smirked.

"At least when I show up I won't look like something the cat dragged in, then out, and then back in again," Annette glared at her American classmate.

"Maybe but I'll still look better than you," Callie fired back. "Happy hooch dress hunting." She smiled to herself and headed to class.

* * *

"I didn't see you at the Gryffindor celebration," Harry whispered as Callie sat next to him.

"I would have come if I could, but Madame Maxine had us all under common room arrest. We had to go to Fleur's party, and only Fleur's party. I would have snuck away, but that woman's got eyes in every corner of the room. So what did I miss?"

"Oh just dancing, food, cheering, you know the usual," he smiled, "You hear about the ball yet?"

"Who hasn't," Callie nodded, "My aunt sent me money and a letter with it begging me to go get a nice dress for it, and she's making me go with Sharon and her friends to go get it so she knows I won't just buy more of my 'style deviant boy clothes' as she likes to put it. So I'll have to spend next Hogsmeade weekend with people I can't stand. Fun right?"

"I'll go with you," Hermione said, "That is, if your cousin doesn't mind. That way you'll at least one person you like with you. Besides I need a dress too."

"That's a great idea Hermione," Callie smiled, "I'm sure I can convince my cousin to let you tag along."

"Is Cho going to be with you guys?" Harry asked, "Could you ask her if she'd like to go to the ball with me?"

That's right. Harry liked Cho and would to go with her to the ball. Callie tried to not feel hurt by that fact. "Listen Harry," Callie pointed her finger at him. "I'm only going to say this once to listen well or write it down. I will not initiate your dates for you. You're a big boy and you can do it yourself. Comprende?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "It's just I'm not good at talking to girls."

"If you haven't noticed I'm a girl and so is Hermione," Callie said.

"Yeah know but you guys are easy to talk to. I have trouble talking to the really pretty ones." Harry replied and began to shrink away when he saw Callie slowly begin to fold her arms and give him a look.

"Quit while you're behind Harry. Quit while you're behind," Hermione warned.

"You'd be wise to listen to her Harry," Callie added.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that you guys are my friends and that's why I can talk to you. But I like Cho, and I'm not smooth like some other guys so I get nervous," Harry explained.

"Fine I forgive you," Callie unfolded her arms and smiled to let him know she wasn't actually angry with him. "Just watch your wording next time."

"Of course," Harry sighed with relief.

* * *

As they headed to their next class they passed by Cho and her friends. Harry wanted to ask Cho then, but with all her friends around he felt too nervous. Besides it's a bit hard to ask someone out when they have at least four girls around them giggling constantly. "Why do girls always travel in groups?" Harry groaned after they were out of range of Cho and her friends.

"How should I know," Callie replied, "I grew up around five guys my whole life. Well six if you count my dad. Look Harry next time you see her, if she's with her friends just ask her to call off the Rat Pack. In a polite way of course."

"You make it sound so easy," Harry groaned.

"Harry it is easy," Callie sighed, "You go up to her and say 'Cho will you go to the ball with me' and she gives you an answer. Baddabing baddaboom. It's not rocket science here."

"From your point of view," Harry mumbled, "Come on Snape will give us all detentions if we're late."

* * *

"Ron I told you I already have a date," Hermione tried to explain.

"Come on Hermione there's no need to be all prideful. I'm being nice and offering to go with you" Ron said.

"I'm not being prideful," Hermione snapped, "I really do have a date. I just don't feel like sharing his identity with you when you're acting like a big jerk." She got up and stomped out of the room.

"Nice going," Callie smirked from her spot over on the Gryffindor couch.

Ron would have retorted, but a forlorn looking Harry stumbled into the room, and collapsed on the couch. He had told them he'd meet them in the Gryffindor common room later because he saw Cho and wanted to go ask her to the ball. "What's up with you mate?" Ron asked.

"Let me guess," Callie sighed, "She said no didn't she?"

"She already has a date," He groaned.

"You should have asked sooner," Callie replied.

"Yeah no kidding," Harry spat sarcastically.

"Hey calm down," Callie said, "Look if you really need a date I…"

"Just a sec Cal," Harry interrupted as Parvati Patil walked by. "I'll be right back." He ran after Parvati and stopped her before she headed into the girl's dorm. "Hey Parvati would you go to the ball with me?"

"I'd love to Harry," Parvati smiled.

"Great. Um are any of your friends not going with anyone? Ron needs a date too." Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"My sister Padma doesn't have a date. I'm sure she'd love to go with Ron." Parvati replied.

"Great so I'll meet you outside the girls dorm then," Harry smiled.

"See you then," Parvati smiled back and headed into the girl's dorm.

Harry sighed with relief and headed back to the couch. "Good news Ron I got us dates for the ball with Parvati and Padma Patil."

"Great," Ron sighed, "Now we won't look like total gits at the ball."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Now what were you saying Cal?"

But Callie just stood up glared, at Harry, and stormed out of the common room.

"Was it something I said?" Harry asked.

* * *

Callie stomped through the halls grumbling to herself. How gosh darn oblivious can you be. Weren't the words "Look if you really need a date" a pretty good indicator of what she was going to ask him?" She was so swept up in her frustration she bumped into someone. "Oh so I was distracted," Callie apologized looking up into the eyes of the handsome young Durmstrang student she always saw hanging around Krum.

"It's quite alright," he smiled taking her hand and kissing it. "My name is Paul."

"I'm Callie," She replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Paul."

"Likewise," Paul nodded, "I have heard quite a bit about you. Would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

"I'd love to go Paul," Callie said.

"Great," Paul smiled, "I'll pick you up around 8 o'clock." He kissed her hand again and walked away.

Callie smirked secretly hoping Harry would regret not thinking to ask her to the ball when he saw her with Paul.

**A/N: Yay! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now all you have to do is review and tell me. Please. Or reply if you are interested in being my beta or making me a trailer. Til next time which will hopefully be soon. **


End file.
